This invention relates in general to trailer hitch systems and, more particularly, to a system and apparatus for hitch rotor control.
Most loading of highway trailers onto intermodal railcars is done from overhead. Specifically, a crane picks the trailer up, moves it over the intermodal railcar, and lowers it onto a hitch. During this process, a trailer kingpin is inserted a the locking rotor. Rotor lock indicators may show a locked condition when the locking pin is secured in the locking rotor.
During the process of loading a trailer onto an international railcar, it is possible for the trailer kingpin to be improperly inserted into the locking rotor. If this occurs, the rotor lock indicators may show a locked condition when, in fact, the kingpin is not actually secured. An incorrect indication of a locked condition may result in the failure to ensure that the trailer is properly secured on the railcar. In this situation, the trailer may become detached from a railcar during movement of the railcar. In particular, rotation of a rotor in a hitch on the railcar in response to a torque moment from an improperly inserted kingpin may cause a locked kingpin indication to be reported by a kingpin lock indication system. From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there is a need for a hitch rotor control system for preventing rotation of the rotor in response to an improperly inserted kingpin.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a system and apparatus are provided to address the shortcomings of prior hitches. A hitch rotor control apparatus has a control lever with a first end and a second end. The first end is pivotally coupled to a pivot pin. The control lever is engageable with a kingpin. The apparatus also has a control pin coupled to the lever which is insertable into a slot in a rotor.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a hitch rotor control apparatus includes a rotor coupled to a hitch and operable to rotate from a first position to a second position. The hitch has a recess disposed therein. The apparatus also includes a control pin coupled to the rotor and disposed within the recess. The apparatus further comprises a control lever having a first end and a second end. The first end is pivotally coupled to a first pivot pin. The control lever is engageable with a kingpin. The apparatus further comprises a control arm pivotally coupled to a second pivot pin and engageable with the control lever. The control arm is operable to pivot between a first position and a second position. The control arm is disposed within the recess in the first position and the control arm is remote from the recess in the second position.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a hitch system for securing semi-trailers to railroad cars comprises a plate disposed within a hitch. The system further comprises a rotor rotationally coupled to the plate and having a slot disposed along an outer edge thereof. The system further comprises a lever having a first end pivotally coupled to the plate and a second end. The lever is engageable with a kingpin. The system further comprises a rotor control pin coupled to the lever and engageable with the slot. The system further comprises a tension element coupled to the plate and the second end.
The present invention provides a number of technical advantages. One such technical advantage is that improper insertion of the kingpin will not cause kingpin lock indication system to incorrectly report a locked kingpin. A further advantage is that rotation of the rotor is prevented unless the kingpin has been properly inserted. Yet another advantage is that a status indicator indicates the operational status of a control pin used to control rotation of the rotor.